extreme love
by tsukiyo haruna
Summary: how hana and ryohei fall in love?


After returning from the future:  
>after coming home in the past, ryohei keep thinking about the photo on the table in his room, the picture of him and his special someone. He keeps thinking that he and her would not meet each other so often, if he was to meet her it just for a while because she's kyoko's, his sister, friend.<p>Then the next day, after ryohei's morning workout, he walk to school, then he happens to saw her walking to school with kyoko, as always, and hana also saw ryohei. After saw each other, they both blush. Ryohei blushes because of the photo he saw in the future and hana blushes because she had a crush on ryohei for a very long time.<p>

-Ryohei: E-extreme morning, kyoko and kyoko's friend.  
>-Kyoko: Onii-san?<br>-Hana: O-ohayo, sasagawa-san. *blush*  
>suddenly the bell rang -Ryohei: Meet you to the extreme again sometime -Hana: Hai Then they all rush to their class.<p>

*lunchtime*  
>-Kyoko: Hmmm. . . Onii-san forget his lunchbox. I take it to him.<br>-Hana: Eh, kyoko, are you going to take that lunchbox to your brother? May i tag along with you?  
>-Kyoko: okay, *grin* did you have some business with my brother, hana~?<br>-Hana: no, well, i-i just don't want to wait here alone while you gone.  
>-Kyoko: Let's go then. Nii-san must be so hungry.<p>

While kyoko and hana were talking, ryohei realize that he forgot his lunchbox and kyoko may have it, so he rush to come and find kyoko. As ryohei reach kyoko's classroom, kyoko and hana rush out of the classroom and they crash each other.

-Ryohei: kyoko, you okay to the extreme?  
>-Kyoko: i'm okay, onii-san. I was about to take the lunchbox to you.<br>-Hana: itata~ *hurt*  
>-Kyoko: hana, daijoubu?<br>-Hana: i'm alright.  
>-Ryohei: emmm. . . I'm sorry to the extreme.<br>-Hana: I-it's alright. I'm fine. Really.  
>-Kyoko: *clear her throat* eh-hem, so nii-san, as you here already why don't you join us for lunch?<br>-Ryohei: *blush* (he remember the photo again) is it alright to the extreme?  
>-Hana and Kyoko: Of course.<br>They eat lunch happily together. But as they finish their lunch, kyoko excuse herself to the restroom and let hana and ryohei talking with each other. In the meanwhile, tsuna, gokudera and Yamamoto come to the classroom as they finish their lunch on the rooftop and have nothing to do. There, they saw hana and ryohei talk happily together.

-Gokudera: that turf head and that stupid woman together?  
>-Yamamoto: my, my, seem like they date each other.<br>-Tsuna: don't say such thing we don't know. Maybe that's just a misunderstanding. Maybe kyoko was eating lunch together too. 'cause kyoko always have lunch with hana.  
>reborn appears and join the conversation<br>-Reborn: why don't you go ask them, baka-tsuna? *kick tsuna on the back* isn't you the boss? Go ask your family what's the problem.  
>-Tsuna: what's it related with each other. . . *hit this head with the table* itata. . .<br>-Ryohei: T-Tsuna, are you there for a long time? *blush*  
>Gokudera and Yamamoto get out of the hideout behind the door<br>-Ryohei: it's not what you think it is.  
>-Gokudera: what do you think we're thinking right now?<br>-Yamamoto: my, my, ryohei, no need to hide anymore.  
>-Hana: w-what? *blush*<br>just then kyoko arrives to the scene  
>-Kyoko: did something happen?<br>-Tsuna: see, i told you guys kyoko be with them. Don't say such things again. It's just a misunderstood.  
>-Kyoko: what did they said?<br>-Tsuna: etou, *whisper* ~they said onii-san and hana are dating~ -Kyoko: *grins* maybe it'll come true soon.  
>then they realize that they're so close to each other. They both blush<br>-Gokudera and Ryohei: what's wrong, juudaime/kyoko? Your face look red. Are you sick?  
>Hey! Are you trying to mock me, turf-headoctopus-head? What are you saying what i'm saying?  
>-Tsuna: STOP.<br>bell ring, lunchtime over  
>-Ryohei: i'm going back to my class. See you guys in the evening.<br>teacher come in  
>-Hana: *thinking* ~i just have lunch with someone i had a crush on this is so amazing~ *grins* hah ha -Kyoko: *whisper* is something wrong?<br>-Hana: *whisper* N-Nothing -Kyoko: hana, tell me the truth, ne?  
>-Hana: o-okay, what is it?<br>-Kyoko: you have a crush on my brother?  
>-Hana: w-what are you talking about?<br>-Kyoko: hana, are we friend? I know what you thinking because i have that feeling toward someone, too. *blush*  
>-Hana: that dame-tsuna?<br>-teacher: girls, what are you talking about? Hana, stand and read page 200.  
>-Kyoko: *whisper* we talk later.<p>

break time  
>Gokudera and Yamamoto come to Tsuna's table to talk.<br>-Tsuna: Gokudera, Yamamoto, do you think it's possible for onii-san and hana? Did you guys notice that onii-san been acting strange ever since he come from his house in the future whenever we mention hana's name?  
>-Gokudera: juudaime, it's possible.<br>-Yamamoto: wait, didn't kyoko yap at future hana's house for a while? Maybe there some clue at hana's house and if we ask kyoko we should know something about it.  
>-Tsuna: that's right. Yamamoto, you're the genius.<br>-Gokudera: but who going to ask such a thing?  
>Gokudera and Yamamoto both point their eyes to tsuna<br>-tsuna: *point to himself* me? Why me?  
>-Gokudera and Yamamoto: because you're close to kyoko than us.<br>-Tsuna: *blush* *sigh* if you said so.  
>hana and kyoko's side<br>-Hana: you love that dame-tsuna? You're the school's idol, you know. There're more good boys out there for you to choose. Why that dame-tsuna?  
>-Kyoko: hana, he's not that bad. He always save me when i'm in trouble. Well, how about you?<br>-Hana: what about me?  
>-Kyoko: you and my brother? Are you planning to do anything about it, sis-in-law?<br>-Hana: s-sis-in-law? *blush*  
>-Kyoko: *grin*<br>bell rang. They study. And finally it's time to go home. But it's raining really hard and . . .  
>-Kyoko: oh, hana did you bring your umbrella? It's raining to hard.<br>-Hana: i don't think i have. I think i have to stay until the rain stop.  
>-Kyoko: *grin* how about going home with me?<br>-Hana: is it going to be alright?  
>-Kyoko: of course.<p>

Bell ring. Everybody all go to take their umbrella and going home. Hana was waiting for kyoko who going to find her brother.  
>She stand there alone and mutter<br>-Hana: why is it has to pain today? *sigh*

kyoko run to find her brother and saw her brother was with tsuna, gokudera and yamamoto.  
>-Kyoko: nii-san, hana didn't bring her umbrella. Could you take her home?<br>-Ryohei: kyoko, why am i going to do that?  
>-Kyoko: because she's my best friend and you're my onii-san. And also her house is the same way as our.<br>-Ryohei: okay, okay, so who is going to take you home?  
>tsuna happen to hear that and offer himself<br>-Tsuna: k-kyoko-chan, if you don't mind you can come with me.  
>-Kyoko: *blush* o-okay.<br>-Ryohei: *put his hand on tsuna's shoulder* i'm depend on you to the extreme to take my sister home safely.  
>-Gokudera: i'm going to juudaime's house to do homework so i come along, too.<br>-Yamamoto: my, my, we have homework? So i come, too.  
>-Tsuna: how about you guys go first? I wait for kyoko-chan for a minute.<br>-Gokudera: why, juudaime? I don't wanna walk with this baseball idiot.  
>-Yamamoto: maa maa, you're so mean, gokudera. Ha ha ha.<p>

Then Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna and kyoko and ryohei walk to the entance where hana stands.  
>-Hana: Kyoko sure is long. I wonder why.<br>-Kyoko: Hana! sorry to let you wait. We ready to go now.  
>Gokudera and Yamamoto go home first and let the other talk<br>-Hana: why there so many people?  
>-Kyoko: Hana, i'm going to tsuna-kun's house to do homework so can you go home with my brother?<br>-Hana: *drag kyoko and whisper* ~why?  
>-Kyoko: *grin and wink* giving you a chance with my brother.<br>-Hana: *blush* s-see you tomorrow.

So the two couples walk home. On the way to Hana's house, both Ryohei and Hana are silent. The time has pass. Finally Ryohei broke off the atmosphere.  
>-Ryohei: this saturday the school will have a boxing competition. It'll be extreme. Would you like to come?<br>-Hana: c-can i? Of course i'd like to come.

Out of nowhere, lambo and i-pin chasing each other under the pain and when lambo saw Hana he come running around Hana's legs.  
>Out of shock that she hate children, Hana jumps and hugs Ryohei without realizing.<br>Ryohei was so shock that he drops the umbrella.  
>-Hana: shoo, shoo. . . Go away, i really hate kids.<br>-Ryohei: *hands shaking* . . . .  
>-lambo: ha ha ha i-pin so slow that she can't catch lambo. Ha ha ha.<br>-I-pin: wait, lambo. . . .  
>then they both run away to tsuna's house direction. And Hana finally realise that she was hugging Ryohei this whole time<br>-Hana: s-sorry. I just hate kids and . . .  
>-Ryohei: *pick up the umbrella* it's okay.<br>-Hana: *find the tissues in her bag and hand it to Ryohei* we're all wet.  
>after dry themself for a little bit, they continue their journey to Hana's house<br>~in front of Hana's house~ -Hana: thank for bring me home. Why don't you come in and dry yourself off first?  
>-Ryohei: okay.<p>

After dry himself off already Ryohei say good bye to Hana's family and walk back to his house. As time pass, Ryohei and Hana become more and more closer to each other. They have lunch together everyday. At last it's the day of Ryohei's competition. While preparing for the competition Ryohei always look for Hana. Then Hana appear with a bunch of flowers in her game. And time come, it's time for Ryohei to enter the ring. While Ryohei fighting, Hana shouts.  
>-Hana: Ryohei-kun, do your best! Ryohei-kun, fighting to your extreme!<br>-Ryohei: *blush* talk to himself: Ryo-Ryohei-kun? I will win with my extreme.

After that Ryohei hit his opponent with the final blow and the opponent faint immediately. But before Hana could congrate him, kyoko, tsuna, gokudera, yamamoto and other boxing club members all circle him. Kyoko turn and look for Hana and saw her walk away so she rush and tell Ryohei about it. After hearing it Ryohei break the circle and run after Hana.  
>-Ryohei: *shout* Hana, don't you want to congrate me for my winning?<br>-Hana: i-i see that there're so many people, so maybe you don't need mine.  
>-Ryohei: *walk toward Hana* O-Of course i need yours. Because of your cheering that i win. There's something that i extremely wanna tell you.<br>-Hana: w-what is it? *blush*  
>-Ryohei: I LOVE YOU After hearing such a romantic confession, Hana drops the flowers to the ground and cries her happy tears.<br>-Ryohei: H-Hey! What's wrong? Did something upset you? You don't have to cry if you don't like me. I-I . . .  
>-Hana: *run to hug Ryohei* Baka, i-i just too happy to hear that you l-like me, too.<br>They hug each other under the Sakura tree. The falling Sakura showering them as they embrace and seems to wish them happiness in love. 


End file.
